to find a soul
by DuzzieKyawl
Summary: A girl travil with Companions. One is the evil guy. Just read it is hard to summerize it rated for swearing


To Find a soul Part 1: (First emotion: Love)  
  
Lira: Lush green grass waving in the spring wind. A wall of sunflowers Dancing in the breeze. The breeze blowing many things inclueding the raven black strands of hair of a young girl training atop a tower in the ruins of a city that was destroyed many years ago.  
  
Black eyes that hold no soul. A fragle, pale face, that has never smiled. A lonely teenager Training in Silence.  
  
The Day goes on, the Blue cloudless sky continues to stay blue, the sun shining brightly on the girl in her taining area. She seemed to be training alone, Bored with it she throws her katana over the leadge and it lands perfect in the sand. Just for a thrill the girl walks to the endge of the towner and starts to run in the oppisite direction jumping off the ruin tower and diving strait into a crystal clear blue lake.  
  
Iorek: Iorek was drawn most to this area. An area with a past that seemed to hold many stories of tragedy. He walked silently down the pathways. Missing hallways and empty doors. He stopped to take a drink from his canteen. He had been walking around this country for days, in hopes of finding a friend or companion. Who knows...even a lover. He looked up, sheilding his dark eyes from the sun. A tower loomed over the ancient city.  
  
Someone was on top. A girl? He couldn't tell. Just as soon as he had seen the mysterious figure, it dove off into the water below. He paniced. he ran over to the water and shed himself of his belongings and cape, then cove in. He swam fast over to where the water rippled in a harsh way. Lira: Lira came up from the bottom of the crystaly clear water. Not even a noes away from the other persons face, she just blinked. Backing away slowly she got a better veiw of him. Scaning over his features, giveing him and odd look.  
  
"Might I ask, What are you doing?"  
  
Her eyes wear souless and colorless beyoung reality. Her soaking wet dress was black and her hair was black. She seemed like a colorless emotionless person. Which she was. Looking over the guy awaiting his reply. Iorek: Iorek blinked. he was eye to eye with a girl who seemed quite alive and not drowning.  
  
"I uh...Im sorry I thought you were..." He flustered " drowning..." He smiled a sideways charming smile. One that he usually used when in an akward situation...and this was definatly one of them.  
  
He turned and began to swim back to the shore. His shoulder length brown hair soaked and fallen out of his pathetic pny tail which was always bound by a piece of leather. he frowned knowing that it probably sank into the bottom of the water or was swallowed by a fish or something.  
  
"Guess I'll have to let it drip-dry....." he said under his breath as he waited for the girl to swim ashore. Sid: "Hehehe... I am still amazed at her reaction," the Kian said among his hiding. "And yet I am also surprised at how humanity has evolved since the last Omikias. From basic barbaric wars to civilized man. Oh how I wish War could run rampant again. The slaughter of mankind. Flesh, blood, and arrow flow freely across the skies..." With those words, Omikias looked back to his scar.  
  
"So much pain for so much power..." Lira: Lira Dove back under and saw a leathy thing laying on a rock. She grabed it on her swim to shore.  
  
As she strolled her way out of the water, her drenched dress seemed to cling to her thin pale skined body. She then looked at the boy and handed him the leather that seemed to be wet also. She tryed to dry it and looked at his hair.  
  
"Do you mind if i put it up? If i do it wont fall out again."  
  
She looked at him with her orbs seeming to be more alive but still as dead as a zombie that lay in peices. Iorek: Iorek blushed. the last time someone else messed with his hair was when his younger sister gave him pigtales in his sleep.  
  
"Uh go ahead...." he said, his cheeks still a little red. he dared not to look at her body. He was raised to be a 'gentlemen'. He got down so she could reach his hair better.  
  
"Thanks for finding my leather hair tie...it was all I had for my hair until I can cut it." He was still blushing.Children, Girls, and fuzzy animals were his weakspots.  
  
Sid: "Hehehe... Fallen from a warrior to a loyal puppy..." Omikias said to himself from the hiding spot. "He may have been well-raised, but a warrior kneeling to a weakling female... Thats just the end of it. Paradise changes humanity... A lesson I forgot. Perhaps in Death Valley, Pain brings out true emotion. Only going there shall tell..." With that, Omikias quickly and silently dashed out of his hiding and outward toward the West.  
  
"Paradise... Pain... Truth... What does it all mean to one who should be dead..?" Lira: Lira took is wet hair in her hands and rang it dry befor she gathered it together and placed the hair tie in his hair.  
  
"There ya go. I made sure it was tight enough it should come out for quite a while." she noded. "Oh, I'm sorry I havent introduced my slef. My name is Lira."  
  
With that she turned and walked over to her katana and pulled it from teh ground slding it into it shealt slowly.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she was something fly past her. She just stood there watching it as it dashed away out of site. Iorek: Iorek stood up. His towering form loomed a bit over hers. He reached his hand back to feel the pony tail. It was tighter then he had ever managed to get it before. Not to mention the top of his head wasn't lumpy or wierd, it was smooth.  
  
"Thanks ..."He said with a slight smile creasing his lips. He then realized that he had left his belongings over by the lake side. He walked over and grabbed his things. He lingered for a moment to watch the sun set over the horizon. The moon already showing its pale face.  
  
He walked back over to Lira, a fire ablaze and his stomach growling. She seemed to never smile and this thought weighed heavy on his heart.  
  
"Hey...why don't you smile?" He asked in a playful tone. A grin across his face. "I bet you look even more beautiful when you do..." Lira: Lira heard the noise and nodded, "Your hungery?" She turned to her bag and grabed two small fish and a couple loaves of bread. Putting the fish on sharpened sticks, she let them sit by the fire and let the roast. She then turn to Iorek and began to answer his question.  
  
"You musn't laugh or think I'm jokeing if I tell you,"She said looking him in the eyes. "  
  
"When I was born I was a happy child till they left me in a room alone. Some thing came in the room with a gem which stole my soul and now I'm no more but a empty vace. So I have no emotions or feelings. I'm on a journy to fin the one who poses the emeraled that is tained and contain's my soul. I wish to be free like other humans, to feel sorrow and love." she spoke as if she regreted her even being born into this evil world.  
  
Out of the silence, a small meow could be heard from the edge of the forest. Lira turned and saw raven popping her head throw a bushing carring a dead rat. The cat pranced over by lira nd lay to eat her vitem. Lira strocked the cat and looked over at the cookie fish as the aroma filled the area. |Mantrith: |  
  
Harsh laughter pierced this calm setting. A voice seemed to echo through out the ruins. "Three.....that is all that are here?" A shade stepped out from behind a destroyed wall and chuckled coldly. His maroon eyes shifted back and forth between the two that stood together. The shade was looking for a bit of an adventure. Iorek: Iorek listened to her story. His heart grew even heavier with every word. something like that happened to his cousin. He died before he ever got his soul back. "I...I wan to help you find your soul!" He said suddenly. He looked at her. His expression serious, not a bit of joking humor or teasing crossed his eyes. "Something like that should never happen to a girl as cute as you..."  
  
He looked behind him to see a black fuzzy thing emerge. It was a cat. He wanted to pet it...he loved cats for some reason. They were fuzzy and soft. He shook his head and went back to Lira. He looked into her dark emotionless eyes, waiting for a response.  
  
Mantrith: The shade sat against the wall, showing no care that he was being ignored. A scimitar hung loosely at his side though he had no intention to use it....at least not yet. These people seemed rather boring to the shade and he was extreamly bored at the moment. He listened to what they had said about losing one's sould but in truth he had an evil soul. Haikari: A red-hair woman sat on a rock next to the lake with a fishing pole snugged between her hands, listening to the calm waters soothe her temper. Hikari wasn't a paitence person and she wonder why she was fishing; seeing that it required patiences.  
  
"Tch! When are the damn fish gonna bite...." Hikari hummed a tune to keep her mind off things. She never really liked revisting the past. It was to painful and to harsh for a care-free spirit as herself.  
  
After a few moments of mumbling and grumbling, she felt a tug on the pole.  
  
"*Yatta! Hehehe! Come here you little morusel!" With all her strength, the *nin-thief pulled what was not a fish but an old boot!  
  
"ARGHHHHH! DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL?!!!" Her left eye twitched, but her other eye caught something else, two figures in the distance. The golden orbs blinked and a sly grin came across her face.  
  
"What's the point of fishing for your own food when you can mooch?" Hikari placed the fishing pole down. She got up and dusted herself off. With stealth and swiftness, she proceeded to sneak up to the a man and a woman. Mantrith: The shade's maroon eyes caught sight of someone approaching. He stood and unsheathed a sword. The blade was thin enough to slip through someone's ribs and yet strong enough to cut through armor. The blade had one distinct feature:A wire thin scratch reaching from the hilt to the tip of the sword. The shade hid the blade and waited. Lira:  
  
Lira looked at him and saw his glance on raven.  
  
"Her name is Raven and she is my cat. She Does bite people." She then turned to the man sitting in the shadows. "Hello sir. Can I help you?" as she spoke the cat finished her meal and walked over to Iorek and sniffed him. She playfully bit Iorek's hand and then curled up in his lap seeming to like him.  
  
Lira looked out of the coner of her eye and saw the cat in iorek's lap. She looked rather suprise to see the cat take to someone so quickly.  
  
"I guess she like you." Iorek: He grinned then blushed and tried to hide it. "Uuuh...yeah. Animals usually really like me." He smiled and began to stroke the cats silken fur. "I love animals....I guess I have a weakness for them. Doesn't make me much of a warrior...huh?" He smiled his more childish smile.  
  
He gently scratched under the cats chin then turned his head to the shady character. "Hello...there..." he spoke slowly at first then picked up the pace " My name's Iorek. And this lovely girl here is Lira..Can we help you?" Mantrith: The shade quickly sheathed his sword and moved into the sunlight. He truely hated the light but he could stand it if he wished. "I'm not sure if you could help me." said the shade with a hint of boredom in his cold voice. "If you might happen to be traveling anywhere I would accompony you but remember my words: Trust takes a long time to forge,but it can be very easily broken." Hikari: Hikari stood up for the man to see. She eye'd him, racking her brain, trying to rember though all the races she had come across, it snapped.  
  
"Ehh? Shade? Tch. What do you want? I have no time for you." The thief stood there, giving him the best look of annoyance she could conjour up.  
  
The man niether cared or moved. The deep maroon eyes gave Hikari little chills.  
  
'What is with this guy?' She gave a digruntled look.  
  
"Tch!" Hikari turned around and jumped on to the ruins rumble. She'd would have to go another way to get to them she figured. Iorek: Iorek narrowed his eyes a bit to send out a warning. "The same goes for you. I don't mind giving you a chance with my trust, but do anything to harm us and I will not hesitate to attack..." Iorek seemed soft and kind but he was indeed a strong fighter. He was trained since he was able to walk.  
  
He kept his guard up now. The presence of this stanger setting off his mood a bit. he tried shaking it off but not fully. He only needed to get to know him...maybe then he would be back at peace. Lira: Lira looked at the man and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm Traveling, and I've heard the phrase mant times before."She turned to Iorek when she heard the loud purring noise being emited from the cat's throut. Raven seemed happen and enjoyed the petting and attention from the man. Not noticing it much but raven seemed to be glaring at the man out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She looked at hikari and blinked. "Would you two care to join us." Lira looked in her bag and pulled out two more shish and sat them out to roast next to thiers. Mantrith: The shade laughed coldly and said "I have no desire to waste my time with the likes of you." He turned to the woman he had seen sneaking around here and looked at her. She appeared to be frightened of him or maybe it was something else that was here. Never the less the shade was in the mood for a fight though he didn't desire bloodshed. Iorek: Iorek shrugged as the man made his nasty remark. He was hoping that he would leave anyways. His prescence ws making him angry. "The fish should be done by now should it not?" he asked looking at Lira.  
  
He began to run his fingers gently on the cats silken fur. It relaxed him. He looked up at Lira and smiled. "Oh..." he said. "I've got soem bread as well." he got up slowly setting Raven on the ground. He went over to his bag which sat slumped on the ground.  
  
He pulled out the bread which was still warm. He had only gotten it earlier. Hikari: "Tch! Bleh!" Hikari turned and stuck her tounge out.  
  
"You wanna fight? To bad I ain't in the mood and I have more important things to do anyways. And if you don't the time to waste then go waste it somewhere else! Tch!" With that, Hikari used the columns to reach her distination, it not she was going to steal from them, she just wanted some damn food! Lira: Lira grabed a fish and handed it to Iorek then turned to hikari who just joined them and handed her one. then took one for herself leaving one for shade.  
  
Breaking off a small peice for raven and she started to nibble on her fish and bread. She turn to her bag and pulled out four mall canties of freash water and handed one to each person.  
  
"Enjoy the fish." She said and looked up ad the moon while eating as the stars seemed to twinkle. Iorek: Iorek ate his fish piece by piece using his old chopsticks. He tore off some bread and chewed it slowly, savoring the warmth he may never be able to taste for a long time to come. The fish tasted great and soon enough he was done. He ate quickly...and also never liked to be watched while eating.  
  
That always made him feel akward. He watched Lira and smiled then looked up at the moon seconds after she. It was bright tonight. The solum sounds of the fire popping and sanpping in the cool air. The cat was curled up close by the falmes. Sleeping soundly, or so it seemed. 


End file.
